


深夜

by catbee_3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rochu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbee_3/pseuds/catbee_3
Summary: 王耀遇到了麻烦，同时被许许多多的烦恼缠身，于是他找到了思绪中弹出的第一个人。(Late Nights translated)





	

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译 616tao <3

夜晚开始侵入电梯的轿厢。在这个小盒子中，空气是温暖的。但是在它外面的空间

，只有寒冷存在。雪花并没有那份足够的幸运去降落到地上，去代替冰霜覆盖万物

。伊万通常会走过几个街区，到公园去遛狗。但今晚，他们只是绕着公寓楼溜达了

一会儿。电梯停了，两个女子走了进来。他拴住了狗，但这并不是因为她的表现，

而是因为见到这么大的狗，大部分人都会害怕的。

所在的楼层到了，他和捷列什科娃从轿厢里走出来并回到了自己的公寓。 把皮带

挂起来，接着他又把外套脱了下来。捷列什科娃在一边，往取暖器旁走去并在它前

面站定。

捷列什科娃是一只大型犬，她并不是一只纯种的狗。别人跟他说她可能是纽芬兰猎

犬和獒的混血，可能还有一些别的品种的血统。她有一件深黑色的外套，但是更多

时候，穿着这件背心让她看起来像是一只服务犬。实际上，他只在自己外出时才真

正给她穿上这件外套，因为这样做的话，就不会有很多人叫住他，并提出想要抚摸

她的要求。他按下了弹簧锁并将背心顺着她的脑袋脱了下来。然后顺手也把它挂了

起来。

他的公寓非常普通，并没有许多装饰。墙壁是灰色的。只有厨房的地板是瓷砖铺面

，其余都是人造的合成木地板。他一边打着呵欠，一边走进了厨房。在做任何事情

之前，他先喂了捷列什科娃，然后给自己倒了一碗麦片。在昏暗的房间中他百无聊

赖地坐了下来。墙壁总是觉得它们太靠近了，太过于朴素了，但是他早已习惯这些

。灰尘覆盖了他房间的每一个角落，甚至在桌上滞留。只有当他坐下来吃饭的时候

，他才会清理那些灰尘。但他从来不会去在乎别的地方。整个空间都是那么寒冷，

一点也没有家的味道。每当走进房间的时候，他并没有感受到过宽慰，然而事实却

显示，这就是他所定居的地方。捷列什科娃为这个地方带来了一丝活物的气息，有

时他甚至会想，如果没有捷列什科娃，他大概就要疯了。

手机突然开始嗡嗡地震动。这吓了他一大跳，以至于差一点儿就碰翻了碗。事实上

，他很少会收到短信，所以每当这发生时，都能够吓到他。 直到他把它从口袋里

取出来之后，才发现那是来电。于是，他接了起来。

“喂？”

“嘿，能告诉我你的房间号吗？我想进来。”他知道那个声音，是王耀。王耀并不

是这栋大楼的住户，所以这样的要求让伊万有点懵。

“为什么？”

“能等我进来后再说吗？外面超级冷的。”王耀的声音在悲伤的情绪中支离破碎，他

可以通过听筒听见对方压抑着抽噎的声音。

“149C。”他答道。在大楼外面的人必须要先打铃才能开门。门铃开始响了起来，

接着他按下了开门键。

把手机放回耳边，然而王耀已经把电话挂了。花了一小会儿来环顾四周，他试图找

出些自己现在应该去做的事情。他打算把那些从厨房里拿出来的麦片处理掉，然后

整理一下东西。

发了疯似的敲门声急速响起，伊万跑去解开门锁。当门被打开的那一瞬间，他看见

了眼含泪水的王耀。他之前从没见过这样的场景。在他能够做出什么动作去将王耀

迎进来之前，王耀便扑了过来，紧紧地抱住他，哭了起来。 他愣了几秒钟，因为

已经很久没有被人拥抱了。等他回过神来的时候，他把手放在了王耀的背上，划着

圈，另一只手抚弄着他的长发，让它们不再贴在王耀的身体上。他不知道该说什么

，所以他只是不断耳语着，低声重复着“嘘……”这样的言语。

他并不是很清楚自己是不是在做正确的事情。他并不知道该作何反应，所以他只是

不断地重复着他所在做的事情。他终于敢移动了，他把王耀请了进来。让王耀坐到

沙发上，并坐在了他的身边。

“发……”他停下来想了想自己究竟该不该问这个问题，“发生什么了？”

王耀坐了一会儿，沉浸在深沉地悲伤之中。“我弄丢了。”词句的吐露带出了新一

波的泪水。伊万抬起一条手臂，将王耀圈了起来。王耀靠在他的身上，把脸埋进胸

膛。伊万并不清楚王耀到底弄丢了什么，但是他能够感受到，挖掘出这个问题的真

相是十分重要的步骤，是完全无法逃避的。他俯下身，把桌子另一边的一盒纸巾拿

过来，塞给了王耀。

在王耀开口之前，他们就保持着这样的状态坐了好久。“你之前有没有见过我儿子

的照片？”

“没。”接着王耀便从口袋中掏出手机，把桌面的背景展示给他看。他的背景上是

他自己，还有一个大概三四岁的小男孩， 正站在一个池塘前笑着。

“他的亲生母亲想要要回他的抚养权，所以她打电话给保育机构并声称我伤害了他

。 他们当然找不到任何证据，但是这并没有改变什么。他们把他交给了她。然而

她甚至都不喜欢小孩子！然后——”王耀又一次开始了哭泣。

“她带着他搬去了英/国。”

实际上，伊万并不是很明确自己应当做什么，但是捷列什科娃看起来好像是听到了

什么暗示一般摇着尾巴走了过来。她在王耀面前坐下，然后把脑袋搁在了他的膝盖

上。在他难过的时候，她也做过同样的事。毕竟，这是她曾受到过的训练

王耀笑了笑，开始抚摸她的毛发。

“这位是？”

“捷列什科娃。当有人哭泣的时候，她总会过来的。她可比我更会安慰人。”

王耀脸上的笑容消失了，但是他依然在不断地抚摸着她。

“我不知道该做什么。当他们带走他的时候，他又哭又闹。他甚至都不怎么会说英

语。”

“你依然可以给他打电话，对吗？”他满怀希望地问道。

“如果她同意我这样做的话。要知道，她并不喜欢我。”王耀吸了吸鼻子，“我们

是一夜情。在她生完孩子之后的第二天就跑来我家，说我是上过她床的人里最丑的

一个，又是唯一的亚洲人，所以孩子归我了。她甚至都不想要他。她一直用‘它’

来称呼他，但现在……”

伊万在王耀再一次哭起来的时候抱住了他。他和王耀从来没有这样亲密过。事实上

，他会有王耀的电话，或者知道他住址的唯一原因是因为一年都没到以前，王耀不

得不放弃调动工作。他们最多的交流不过是某些日子的早晨那简短的“你好”。他

并不知道为什么王耀会来找他，与此同时，他其实也并不十分在乎。他开始在他背

上绕着圈子的轻抚，并把自己的下巴搁在了他的头上。

这就是关于他的，像这样的一些事情。当然啦，他对于他……同事的苦痛并没有什

么兴趣。但是他喜欢这样子拥抱着某人的感觉。老实说，他已经回忆不起上一次拥

抱或者被抱着是什么时候了。他的父母并不喜欢“拥抱”这个行为，亦或是其他的

一些肢体接触。所以他从未从父母那里得到过拥抱。从没有人真正尝试过去拥抱他

。他意识到他正在恐吓他人，但是从未得到过的东西便不能够被期待。所以，他也

从来没有去尝试过。但是现在……它的感受十分的美好。王耀在他的怀抱中渐渐冷

静下来，直到能够说出完整的句子

“我并不明白为什么她想要回他。但是不管是出于什么原因，这都不会是一个好主

意。我非常地担心他——她真的糟透了。”王耀有些喘不过气来。他从盒子里抽出

一张纸巾，然后擦去了脸上眼泪、鼻涕和口水的混合物。寂静再一次回归了。捷列

什科娃保持着把头放在王耀膝盖上的姿势坐在了他身旁的沙发上。他们可以听见一

墙之隔的电视那模糊不清的声音，再加上王耀的呼吸声以及偶尔的抽泣声，还有房

间角落里取暖器的声音。它们都有被听到。寂静最终被王耀的手机震动所打断，于

是他离开了那个怀抱。在王耀曾倚靠过的部分，现在伊万能感受到的只有寒冷和空

荡。王耀一边用着非常悲伤的语气接电话，一边将他的头发从发圈中拉出来。他十

分焦急地将手指穿过长长的发丝来梳理头发。

“喂。”

“我真的不需要你现在冲着我大喊大叫。”

“我甚至都不想和你讲话。”伊万从语气中注意到他对电话那头的人的厌恶。

“你为什么要知道我在哪儿？”

“我在我一个朋友那儿。能不能让我一个人待着。” 当他听到“朋友”这个词的

时候，有什么十分温暖的东西渐渐填满了他的胸膛。原来王耀把他当作朋友吗？即

使这是他们第一次在“你好”或者“最近过的怎样”之外有别的对话。

“别再大喊大叫了——听着！你他妈的快给我闭嘴！不。”王耀挂了电话。伊万并

不想表现得不礼貌，于是他什么都没有说。他依然坐在他刚才的位置上，王耀侧身

倚靠在他的身上并给捷列什科娃喂了点吃的。

“抱歉。”王耀哑着嗓音说。他刚想要安慰王耀，但是他却开口了，“我是一个大

麻烦，而且就在刚才，我把我所有的麻烦都带进了你家。我知道我打扰到你了，对

此我十分抱歉。”

“你并没有打扰到我。”这是伊万能够想到的唯一话语。他的英语并不是很好，而

且不管是用什么语言，他都不擅长与人交流。他们又一次坐在了安静的环境中，但

是这一次，空气中充满了温暖与舒适的感觉。

“几点了？”王耀喃喃自语着，低头看了看手表。

“两点四十三。”他回答道。他已经和王耀一起度过了好几个小时。他是在十点左右

到访的，这样算来，到现在为止，已经快过去四个小时了。

王耀模模糊糊地说道：“你墙上什么都没有呢。”他注意到了。“你是不喜欢装饰

品吗？”

伊万扯出一个微笑，叹了一口气，说：“它们已经像这样空着很久了。我没见过它

们除了空荡荡之外的样子。”

“那真遗憾。”伊万耸了耸肩，盯着那空白的墙面。之后的一整晚，他们在又一次

陷入的寂静中度过。实际上，王耀在伊万的肩头进入了梦乡。伊万十分小心地保持

着原来的动作，防止把王耀弄醒。王耀个子很矮，但是即便这样，他的体重依然轻

得过分。伊万把他抱起来，轻轻放到了客房的床上。非常轻松地把他的鞋子脱下来

，在床边放好，然后为他盖好了毯子。

他并不清楚他这样做是否是正确的。一丝渴望穿过他的身体，从大脑到躯干的每一

个角落，所以他决定离开客房，回到自己的卧室，脱下鞋子，然后躺到了床上。捷

列什科娃很快也跳上了床。

有别人在家里的感觉让他有一丝古怪的不适应，与此同时，这样的感觉也十分地美

妙。他闭上双眼，在凌晨的时光中非常轻松地入睡了。


End file.
